naruto10
by despairnaegi
Summary: for ariana .what happen when naruto meet ben 10? ? find out btw ive never watched narutoa


it was a bright, nice, sunny,hot, beautiful summer day. the tennysons were driving along Highway singing along to the radio when grandpa max change it,

"what the fuck grandpa!" gwen shout pounding her fist on the table, "that was my JAM!"

"dont worry gwen, ill just go upgrade again and save the day like i always do!" ben slapped the omnitrix and there was a loud sound and green light and poof. ben was gone. but he wasnt gone.

"grey matter! jfc can this watch do anything right" ben pouted and grandpa max was still rocking out to his lame old people music.

just then there wa s a loud CRASH! something hit the rv!

"what in the hell? ? " grandpa max angrily stormed out of the rv! he was ANGRY! gwen pick up grey matter in her hands and run outside behind grandpa.

ontop of rv was an boy... from the animes/. he had spiky yellow hair and whiskers... like fox whiskers.. coincidence? ? illuminati. he also had a headband on with some weird symbol. but thats beside the point because he was on the rv.

"get down from there before you hurt yourself!" max shout, waving his cane . except he doesnt have a cane.

"no! im going to become the next hokage!" the boy shout.

"hokagawhat" grey matter questionw. even this was too science for him.

"hokage , you dweeb" gwen retort "he wants to become head of his ninja clan!" gwen knew a lot about this, because gwen is a weeaboo

"a NINJA? ? DOES HE PLAY SUMO SLAMMERS?"c gwen threw grey matter into the trash where he FUcking belongs. rip.

a black haired Emo dude was strutting in, i know what ur thinking tis not Kevin it wa! Sasuke Echnida!

"sasuke! i want you to come up and see this view! it beautifu;!" naruto call. wait who naruto i mean the Spiky haired kid.

"i couldnt give a damn what you want.. " sasuke said emoly and turn away. and he bump into his evil brother! itachi!

"itachi... what are YOu doing here..." sasuke was mad . he hated his brother.

"i came to kill more fmailies.. . because im a home wreckere. home wrecker yeah only happy when im on the run. "

"enough with your marina and the diamonds, brother.. .. we finish this. ."

""but sauske waht i s tkaing over me? jealousy.. . jeaously over this family! bubbling inside of me. jealously. "  
naruto jump down from rv and kick itachi and run away with sasuke!

gwen and ben ran after them because Ben turned back and can run fast now because hes XLR8!

"where did that thing come from!" naruto shout, "its chsasing us!"

"look behind him its that sexy ginger girl who has a lot more character development than sakura"

"cool!"

- -lAtEr XXO

"so that watch on ur wrist lets you turn into that speed guy? sugoi!" naruto shout he loved Science or does he im not sure. this has nothing to do with that

"not just him but 10 different ones too,! stinkfly, four arms, cannonbolt,grey matter,upgrade

"okay mega dweebw e get it! " gwen shout, filled wiht jealousy because ben is getting all the attention from her anime Byofriends

"sasuke isnt this cool!" naruto say

"tch. its alright." sasuke looked down, sad and emo because his family is dead.

"well i can do coo lstuff too naruto senpai!" gwen was about to do magic trick when dun dun.. itachi comes in again! and hes with vilgax!11111

"itachi! why you kill our family and make me emo..!" sasuke battle roars and beats the shit out of his brother.

"the omnitrix will be mine! i will control the world!" vilgax shout he was Really mad because he got his ass kicked by a 10 year old kid like 5 times.

"i still dont know how hes going to take over the world with the omnitrix buyt HES NOT GETTING IT!" ben shout and slaps the omnitrix really dramatically and turns into fourarms.

"YEAH!I MEANT TO DO THAT!" fourarms did a little Dance but he had to stop because vilgax was charging towardd him.

"sasuke-kun! do you need help" gwen say, she was fangiRling inside becauseshe is a weeaboo XD

"tch.. . " and that meant yes so gwen run toward itachi and called out magic spell and itachi was upside down haha!

meanwhile ben was getting his ass kciked by even stronger vilgax where the Fuck did vilgax even come from.

naruto does som e battle cry and run towards vilgax and sasuke breathe fire on him and set him on fire

"damn is it ho t in here vilgax or is it just you? ? " ben joked laughing at himself He was the only one laughing

"ill get the omnitrix some day!" vilgax cried and ran home to his mom :/ gay baby

"hooray! we did it!" naruto was Happy because he won! "here i am with my ninja clan! sasuke really cool! gwendolyn the beautiful! and ben"

they all laughed except for sasuke because hes Emo and they walked back to the RV and grandpa max to wathc camp lazlo. the end


End file.
